undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Santiago Hernandez (ALRTF)
|songlink = Brighton Rock}} Santiago Hernandez is a recurring character in''' '''A Long Road to Fortune. General Information Santiago was born in Tecpan De Galeana in Mexico, he came from an abusive and rude family, consisting of his suicidal mother, drunk and abusive father and rude brother. The kids at school disliked him because of his family. Santiago couldn't handle it, often talking to himself that everything will be better. But he was wrong. His mother died, the only thing Santiago cared off and it all still haunts him. His father broke and never went out of the house anymore always asking Santiago to go outside and buy food for the family. A year later, Santiago was 16 years old now. When he came home from school, he came into the living room and saw his father, bleeding with his throat cut open. The horrified Santiago attempted to help him but it was too late, Santiago's father bled out and eventually died. Santiago decided to live with his aunt and uncle who were very nice to him. Two years went by, Santiago graduated from high-school and went to college, not much happened in his college years. After graduating from college he decided to help his uncle with selling cars in the town's local dealership. Santiago spent these few years happy as did his uncle, finally able to provide Santiago with something to take his mind off of his previous traumas while at the same time mold him for social interaction. Plot Santiago was at his uncle and aunt's house when the apocalypse happened. One of the many bandits ravaging the area forced himself into their home and killed his uncle and aunt. The enraged Santiago brutally murdered the intruder and went out on his own with nothing but a knife. He still wanders around the street, looking for that special someone. Following this, Santiago survived several months on his own by drifting from place to place in the Costa Grande region. One of these places was Nuxco, where Santiago happened to pay witness to a ravaging by the Costa Grande cartel, in which the men killed survivors and either stole or scavenged for supplies. This allowed Santiago to get an exclusive peek at the size of the cartel body. Chapter 2 Over the 5 month time skip between issues 30 and 33, Santiago is introduced to the present-day timeline as a newcomer to the Tecpan Safe Zone, arriving 2 weeks prior to the events of the aforementioned issue 33. Santiago mostly spent this time away from social contact, quietly observing life around the marketplace. Eventually, he is approached by young survivor named Curly, who judges Santiago for his lack of cooperation with safe zone duties and shows discomfort at the fact that Saniago's residence is more sizable than his own. Put off by the lazy kid himself, Santiago chooses to speak to safe zone leader Jorge Mendoza about getting himself settled in with safe zone duties. Days later, when cartel men are caught spying on the zone, Santiago is among those called to a secret meeting by Gustavo Texta, without Mendoza's knowledge. During the meeting, Santiago provides valuable information regarding the size of the cartel's current army, something that causes him to clash with Mario Galeana. Gustavo and the rest agree to keep this information to themselves as to avoid alarming safe zone children and families. On the Christmas celebration a day later, Santiago drinks alone until Timon Zarez invites him over to drink with the others. Here it is shown that Santiago has bonded slightly with other survivors, such as Yuri Baltazar. Here, a smile is present on his face. Personality Santiago is someone kept inside a tough shell to crack. His life by no means can be labelled easy, and throughout it all he has chosen to keep tough and flow with the situation as much as possible. Although he prefers to be quiet and observant, keeping his scrutiny of others to himself, Santiago can be provoked in many ways. Hatred of people is what he strives to avoid due to a lifetime of it, and once the feeling of hate pumps through his veins, Santiago is capable of doing deeds he will regret. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *One criminal Appearances Trivia *Santiago's character was created by TheFlyingDutchman. **Santiago is the first of only two user-created characters to be featured in the story, the second being Alejandra. *Santiago is the only present-day character in the story to debut via flashback. *Gif by Kpanna Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Fgts Category:Wyet mexican Category:User Created Characters Category:Retro Song Club Category:Gif Sex by KP